


turn on every spotlight

by issei



Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (original series), Original Works
Genre: M/M, Model!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira waktu itu hanya membutuhkan pekerjaan tambahan. Dan Masa-nii, seperti biasa, berperan menceburkan adiknya ke dalam dunia permodelan sekaligus menjadi mak comblang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn on every spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> _"Cinnamon Kitchen" adalah original series yang diciptakan oleh[issei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/issei) dan [denayaira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira) dimulai dari cerita tentang dua karakter utamanya, (yang merupakan OC dari masing-masing creator) yaitu Akimoto Akira dan Junichi Manami. Untuk tahu lebih jauh mengenai seriesnya, dapat mengecek [masterlist berikut.](http://denayaira.dreamwidth.org/4145.html)Namun karena cerita ini settingnya di alternate universe, pendalaman lebih jauh tidak begitu diperlukan! Dapat dianggap sebagai original fic yang berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu tahu banyak mengenai setting canonnya._

 Mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah lampu spotlight yang tengah silau menyala.

.

.

Di ruang ganti backstage tersebut, berderet kaca rias dan rak-rak berjalan berisi pakaian-pakaian couture, rundown acara dibacakan, dan Akira mengelus bahunya sendiri karena lelah sehabis seharian shift di kafe tempatnya bekerja, sekaligus juga merasa tidak enak dengan bisik-bisik yang menyebar, di sekitarnya. Beberapa kali mereka mengucapkan namanya terlalu  _keras_  hingga ia bisa mendengar, dan hal ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Tentu, model blasteran Asia bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar di kalangan modeling kelas atas.

Tapi yang baru saja tercebur dalam bisnis ini tapi sudah booming? Bukan hal yang wajar.

Akira waktu itu hanya membutuhkan pekerjaan tambahan.

Ia baru saja pindah ke flat seberang tempat kerjanya yang cukup mahal, namun di lain hal ia tidak perlu lagi datang satu jam sebelum shift kerjanya dan menghabiskan banyak uang di biaya trem. Tapi karena tidak seorangpun kenalannya pada saat itu sedang ingin pindah/mencari teman flat baru, ia terpaksa mendeposit sewa enam bulan pertamanya sendirian. Berbagai macam tetek bengek selama pindahan melemparkannya dalam krisis.

Hingga Masa-nii kemudian menyodorkannya sebuah flyer, yang kemudian menyeret Akira ke sebuah agensi  _modeling_ , dan di sinilah, dia, kini, untuk menswear fashion show perdana ketiganya semenjak enam bulan lalu mulai dari nol dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Orang-orang sepertinya gencar sekali semenjak debutnya menjadi model kover waktu itu. Mereka membicarakannya seolah ia penuh karisma dan beberapa kali Akira mendengar istilah “menyilaukan” sebagai ajektiva yang membuat ia sendiri… kadang bingung. (Ketika ia mengeluh tentang hal ini kepada Masa-nii, Masa-nii hanya lanjut menyeruput kopi racikannya dan mengacuhkannya, membaca koran, membuat Akira menghela napas panjang. _Well_ , Masa-nii tidak bisa disalahkan karena setelah mendapat pekerjaan tambahan ini taraf hidup Akira sendiri meningkat walaupun ia tidak lagi disokong oleh orang tuanya.)

Sesungguhnya, model pekerjaan runway seperti ini tidak apa-apa bila yang akan memeragakannya nanti hanyalah sekelompok pria, yang kebanyakan kaukasian dan berwajah yang sering mondar-mandir di kover majalah  _khusus_  wanita, karena banyak dari mereka sungguh orang-orang yang menyenangkan. Akira dapat memperluas jaringannya sendiri.

Namun lain halnya bila shownya terdiri dari para wanita juga.

Ia mendapat job dari Dior house kali ini, dan tidak bisa menolak, karena selain bayarannya sangat-sangat menggiurkan, hal ini juga kata agensinya akan sangat berguna untuk portofolionya sendiri. Akan membuat pekerjaan akan terus mengalir datang, dan bisa-bisa ia direkrut secara tetap untuk selanjutnya.

Tapi, pengalaman Akira selama ini belum pernah melibatkan segerombolan wanita yang melirik dengan tertarik kepadanya.  _Apa ia berpakaian salah?_  Akira menunduk dan melihat ke coatnya yang biru gelap, di atas kemeja biasa dan celana panjang serta sneakersnya yang mulai usang. Ia melihat yang lain berpakaian lebih terbuka, namun ia sendiri tidak begitu tahan dingin menjelang musim gugur datang. Namun ia merasakan banyak tatapan mata padanya padahal seharusnya mereka memperhatikan perkenalan konsep runway dan konsep koleksi  _spring_  mendatang nanti yang akan mereka peragakan.

Ia menghela napas. Badannya lelah dan ia ingin sekali berendam air panas malam ini, mungkin dengan minyak esens kamomil yang waktu itu dibelinya. Berendam yang lama, hingga airnya dingin, hingga badannya berkurang pegal, hingga…

“Ah, permisi, permisi, maaf aku terlambat…”

Kerumunan pria di sebelah kanannya menggeser dan terbuka sedikit, dan seorang model, yang terlambat, nyaris tersandung dan ia tersengal-sengal, berkeringat menyempil di dalam kerumunan. Rambutnya pirang, ikal dan poninya ke depan, menempel basah ke kulit. Menunduk dan berusaha bernapas… dan ketika ia berdiri, ia hanya sedikit lebih pendek dari Akira dan hanya dalam t-shirt hijau serta jeans.

Matanya abu-abu, terang. Ia memiliki kulit serta struktur tulang hidung dan pipi yang indah, Akira pikir.

“Aah, aku terlambat.” Kata pemuda itu, pada orang di sebelahnya.

“Tumben.”

“Iya, tadi dompetku tertinggal jadi aku harus berlari kembali lagi…sampai mana mereka menjelaskannya? Ah, tunggu tunggu, telponku-“

Ketika pemuda itu merogoh kantong jeansnya, tangannya yang licin oleh keringat kemudian tak sengaja menjatuhkan telepon genggam itu, membuatnya jatuh dalam ‘ _tuk!’_ dan kaki Akira refleks menahannya sebelum terpelanting jauh. Ia membungkuk untuk memungut telepon genggam kotak dan tipis itu, untungnya, bungkus silikonnya yang biru menjaganya hingga tidak terbesat.

Ketika ia mendongak, untuk mengembalikan telepon genggam itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia berhadapan langsung dengan wajah pemuda di sebelahnya itu, dan sadar.

Pantas saja rasa-rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah itu.

Beberapa kali majalah yang menerbitkan fotonya ia beli, wajah itu sering ia lihat sebagai model langganan couture line mulai dari Burberry hingga merk parfum. Manami Junichi, yang, walaupun namanya membuat orang terbayang seorang model Asia, namun aslinya dia akan amat mudah membaur dengan kerumunan di eropa bila saja tidak membuat orang melirik dua kali dengan wajahnya yang fotogenik.

“Ah— _merci_.” Junichi menerima handphonenya kembali, dan kemudian menatap Akira lekat. Apa matanya selalu begitu bulat?

“Kau Akira Akimoto, ya?” Bisik Jun, malah mengantongi kembali handphonenya.

“Iya. Um.. salam kenal?” Akira menyodorkan tangannya. Rasanya pandangannya susah lepas dari orang di sebelahnya ini.

“Manami Junichi. Tolong, panggil aku Jun.”

Jun tersenyum, dan senyumnya membuat Akira merasa sedikit aneh di dalam. Tangan Junichi terasa halus dan dingin dibandingkan Akira yang kasar namun panas. Setelah mereka berjabat tangan sejenak, Jun kemudian terkekeh lagi dan mereka melanjutkan berbisik-bisik di tengah presentasi yang toh Akira hanya setengah hati dengarkan.

“Aku menyukai kover majalah Armani-mu bulan kemarin,” bisik Jun.

“Kau melihatnya?” Akira merasa heran, karena Jun kini tak menatapnya lagi, namun melihat ke depan, namun masih tersenyum seolah ia sangat tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

“Siapa yang tidak melihatnya? Aku suka sekali sepatu yang kau pakai, sayang aku sedang menabung untuk mencari flat, kalau tidak, sudah kubeli. Dan posemu keren sekali, ngomong-ngomong. Kau tahu jarang ada model Armani yang tersenyum dalam fashion editorial mereka.”

“Begitukah,” Akira menjawab, karena ia belum pernah bertemu dengan kenalan yang langsung membicarakan kover yang memang ia sukai dengan begitu detil. Bisik-bisik dan tatapan di sekitarnya serasa mereda, atau mungkin teredam sementara Jun kemudian lanjut mengoceh lagi, membuat Akira memasang telinga dan tak setegang tadi.

Ketika para kru kemudian mengakhiri presentasi singkat mereka, dan kemudian memberikan isyarat untuk pengenalan kode  _blocking_ nanti, kerumunan pun menyebar, dan Jun melambai sembari ia mengikuti kerumunan yang berbeda dari Akira.

Akira merasa sulit untuk melepaskan tatapan mata mereka.

.

.

.

Saat contoh peragaan runway dijalankan, Akira mengetahui bahwa Jun pasti sudah lebih lama modeling darinya, karena para staff memintanya untuk mulai duluan dan memberi contoh. Dan banyak model lain, baik pria maupun wanita, yang meliriknya dimana kemudian Jun dengan jenaka menebar pesona kepada mereka sebelum naik ke panggung yang terhampar panjang itu sendiri, dan sempit.  _Catwalk._

Musik berdentum-dentum dimulai, dan ia beserta banyak model lainnya yang tersisa untuk menonton terlebih dahulu.

Ketika pertama kali Jun keluar, diantara irama bass yang jatuh, debaran dada Akira berdentum-dentum seiramanya.

Di atas panggung, Jun paling depan, dan dengan lugas namun ringan berjalan di lintasannya. Berkarakter sekali; Akira sudah dapat membayangkan pakaian high fashion  _couture_  apa yang akan dipakaikannya nanti untuk diperagakan. Cara berjalan Jun penuh aura dan wajahnya dari samping dihiasi seulas senyum tipis penuh percaya diri yang membuat mata Akira sulit lepas darinya, wajahnya yang aristokratis, rambutnya yang ikal berantakan namun artistik bergoyang sembari ia berjalan dengan tangkas menguasai sepanjang jalan, seiring musik yang terus berdentam.

Ketika Jun selesai kembali, dan menghilang di balik backstage, Akira kembali ingat caranya bernapas.

.

.

.

“ _Nice job,_ Akira!”

Jun memanggilnya begitu Akira, setelah beberapa kali putaran, dan kini kemejanya sedikit basah oleh keringat, turun dari tangga ke  _backstage_  sementara musik masih terus berputar.

“Aku tadi melihat cara jalanmu, dan kau terlihat sangat natural!” Kata Jun, sambil menyodorkan kepadanya tissue, yang dengan senang hati diambil Akira untuk mengelap bulir keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya.

“Ah, terimakasih. Peragaanmu awal tadi juga sangat bagus.” Balas Akira.

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kekurangannya dalam membangun topik membuat ia merasa dirinya sendiri begitu membosankan dibandingkan model-model lain, yang sedari tadi sepertinya sibuk tertawa dan melemparkan lelucon dengan Jun dalam kelompok mereka.

“Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk show ini. Aku mendengar rancangan dekornya tadi, dan katanya mereka akan mendesain panggung dengan banyak  _es_ karena koleksi yang ditampilkan akan dominan berwarna putih.”

“Begitukah?” tanya Akira. Ini adalah runway besar pertamanya, dan ia belum pernah membayangkan dirinya berjalan di antara sorotan lampu dan tema. Agensinya menekankan bagaimana ia harus  _berkarakter_  di rancah panggung dunia agar meninggalkan impresi bagi calon-calon kliennya.

“Ya! Pasti akan menyenangkan. Apalagi  _ooh oooh sudahkah kau dengar tentang aftermath party-nya nanti_. Pasti akan lebih meriah daripada biasanya! Kau harus datang!”

Akira menyukai aftermath party karena biasanya pesta-pesta tersebut diadakan di restoran yang mahal di luar jangkauannya, dengan berbagai sosialita dan orang-orang penting berseliweran. Dan alkohol.

Dan dengan mata Jun yang kemudian berbinar-binar mengajaknya berjanji untuk menghadiri aftermath party-nya nanti, Akira tidak punya pikiran sedikitpun untuk menolak.

.

.

.

Akira sudah datang dari siang di hari-H peragaan tersebut. Menembus lalu lintas yang ramai dalam trem yang bersesakan, turun di tempat peragaan tersebut akan dilaksanakan, kompleks benteng lama yang menjulang dan sekaligus merupakan HQ Dior, Akira dapat membayangkan bagian depan bangunan itu yang sudah digelari karpet merah akan mulai ramai sore nanti.

Ia membetulkan letak tas selempangnya, dan melangkah masuk langsung ke ruang ganti.

Untuk fashion show yang akan menjadi sorotan dunia, ruang gantinya adalah epitome dari  _kekacauan_  kalau kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sibuk kejar tayangnya dunia fashion bekerja. Dibagi dua  _section_ , ruangan yang sepertinya ballroom luas tersebut terbagi atas bagian pria dan wanita yang hanya diberi sekat rangka besi yang tinggi dilapis kain putih tipis. Berderet-deret rak berisi pakaian terbaik dunia berjejer begitu saja, begitu juga dengan display foto semua model yang telah fitting beserta banyak sekali post-it note mengenai urutan masuk mereka. Lampu-lampu pemancar super-terang menerangi berderet-deret meja rias yang dipenuhi berbagai macam peralatan makeup dan kursi-kursi tempat para model duduk untuk dirias. Di pinggir semua staff dalam baju khas mereka dan  _tag_  berseliweran, bahkan beberapa fotografer dari majalah terkenal telah sibuk memenuhi ruangan dengan blitz mereka.

Akira menghela napas, dan menyelip masuk ke dalam kerumunan, ke meja tempat namanya terpasang.

Mejanya terletak satu meja berselang tempat  _Jun_  duduk di antara semua kesibukan itu, seorang hairstylist sedang menarik poninya ke belakang dan seorang  _make-up_ artist melapisi wajahnya tipis-tipis. Jun tidak menyadari kehadiran Akira ketika ia datang, sibuk memandangi layar telefonnya dengan sebuah kerutan di keningnya dan rengutan yang sedikit,  _sedih_.

Sementara itu periasnya sendiri telah datang dan memaksa Akira untuk tetap duduk, untuk beberapa jam ke depan, dengan botol mineral air putih, snack, dan telepon genggamnya sendiri yang menjadi hiburan.

Dengan sedikit determinasi, ketika para  _makeup artist_  mulai sibuk membenahinya, Akira menyeruput minum sedikit sebelum mengetik pesan singkat lewat messenger kepada kontak Jun, satu selang di sebelahnya.

 _Akira A._  : bonjour  
_Juni Jun_ : Oiii i can see u from here lol  
_Juni Jun_ : we r sitting like a row away why are we even chatting   
_Akira A._ : ‘sup? Ready for the show?  
_Juni Jun_ : maybe  
_Akira A._ : you don’t sound so sure…  
_Akira A._ : anything wrong?  
_Juni Jun_ : nah   
_Juni Jun_ : got some problem with my ex bf b4 I got here   
_Akira A._ : I’m sorry.  
_Juni Jun_ : it’s alright.  
_Juni Jun_ :  _is typing…_  
_Juni Jun_ : It ends a long time ago and he just showed up   
_Juni Jun_ : out of nowhere today of all days –sighs   
_Akira A._ : L   
_Juni Jun_ : lol btw   
_Akira A._ : ?  
_Juni Jun_ : u r really popular between the makeup crews u know   
_Juni Jun_ : before u got here they flip coins to decide who will work on u   
_Akira A._ : I’m not sure how should I feel about that…  
_Juni Jun_  : be greaatful! It means that they love u, newbie haha J   
_Akira A._ : is that so   
_Akira A._ : you coming to the party later?  
_Juni Jun_ : yeah sure   
_Juni Jun_ :U?  
_Akira A._ : I am.

Di sini, hairstylistnya tanpa sengaja menarik rambutnya sedikit terlalu keras dengan sisir tersebut membuat Akira berjengit sejenak. Setelah menerima permintaan maaf, kemudian Akira mendongak untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Jun yang juga mengarah kepadanya.

Pemuda itu kini poninya telah diangkat ke belakang dengan lugas, menampakkan dahinya, landai alisnya yang pucat senada dengan kemejanya yang putih. Jun tersenyum supel kepadanya, kini, dan bagi Akira senyum itu jauh lebih berarti daripada senyum yang Jun tunjukkan di beberapa rehearsal yang mereka telah jalani bersama. Senyum yang teduh menggantikan kerutan dan ekspresi muram di wajah itu tadi.

Senyum itu tulus, dan lega.

.

.

.  
  
Di atas panggung, setelah menunggu giliran, Akira berjalan sesuai irama naik ke panggung yang mencengangkan. Putih bersih dekornya, berderet-deret kursi berisi orang-orang terkenal yang hitam dan kontras dengan panggung tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa kehilangan satu detikpun ia mulai berjalan, mantelnya yang berwarna abu-abu melambai di belakang beserta dengan kerahnya yang tinggi bergerak-gerak. Langkahnya pasti seiring musik, dan ia menguasai panggung dengan tatapannya yang lurus, panjang. Biru. Berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya, mengamati dengan seksama. Semua orang anonim itu tak berwajah karena  _ia_ -lah pusat perhatian pada malam itu, di bawah lampu  _spotlight_  yang membutakan, yang tidak membiarkan seincipun tubuhnya tak terekspos dan satu-satunya perlindungan hanyalah layer tipis makeup yang tadi diaplikasikan dan  _couture_  yang ia pakai sendiri.

Inilah panggung dunia.

Berjalan kembali, tegak, anggun, natural seperti bernapas, Akira berusaha untuk tidak berkedip ketika dari backstage yang sama Jun kembali hadir dalam balutan baju yang mempesona dan bersiap untuk kembali mencengangkan para tamunya.

.

.

Pesta aftermath dari  _show_ besar macam itu lebih akbar daripada yang pernah Akira hadiri.

Mungkin seperti inilah dunia yang membuat Masa-nii kadang di luar jangkauannya, muncul kemana-mana dalam baju jahitan mahal dan berbagai wanita berkelas yang digaetnya. Akira mengerti, karena kini ia dalam baju terbaiknya masih termasuk sopan dibandingkan berbagai-bagai busana lain yang meriah dari pria maupun wanita, model-model terbaik negeri dan wajah-wajah yang seringnya Akira lihat di majalah, atau di televisi, gemerlapan.

Di salah satu restoran terbaik paris, ballroomnya dibuat cozy sedemikian rupa dengan banyak sofa dan meja-meja bundar kecil tempat kaviar dan wine dihidangkan. Di tiap sisi ruangan, meja panjang berisi makanan sesungguhnya terjajar rapi, dan terus-menerus diisi mengisi kekosongan diambil tamu-tamu yang lapar namun tetap tertawa dan berkeluyuran, bersosialisasi.

Akira beberapa kali tertarik dalam percakapan kelompok-kelompok kecil, model wanita, dan beberapa agen yang kemudian memberinya kartu nama dan mengomentari penampilannya tadi, menjanjikan pekerjaan. Setelah suaranya sedikit kering begitu lama berbicara, Akira menyingkir sedikit ke pinggir untuk mengamati saja. Punggungnya lelah, lama duduk, dan kemudian berjalan di atas panggung dan segala ketegangannya. Ia ingin duduk, namun banyak kursi diisi oleh kelompok-kelompok yang tidak mengundang.

Paling tidak perutnya kini tenang diisi kaviar mahal dan ia menyeruput wine enak paling tidak berusia seratus tahun. Akira ingin berterimakasih pada Masa-nii yang telah menyeretnya dalam dunia ini (walaupun melalui training yang cukup melelahkan juga--) sekarang.

“Kau nakal sekali malam ini, Jun—“

Akira mendongak ke asal suara itu, ke dekat pintu ballroom yang terbuka ke balkoni yang luas di luar. Sedari tadi ia memang belum sempat mengobrol dengan leluasa dengan Jun, yang sama seperti dirinya, seperti selalu sedang berbicara dengan banyak orang. Akira bergeser sedikit, hendak melihat siapa wanita yang berbicara pada orang tersebut, dan mendengar suaranya menjelas di dekat pintunya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Toh setiap kali aku membuat lelucon innuendo mereka menambahkan satu  _nol_  lagi dalam cek mereka yang akan diberikan padaku demi ~menunjang anggaran belanjaku~”

“Lacur.”

“Aku tidak akan tidur dengan mereka, Shiany.”

“Tetap saja, menguras uang dengan semena-mena? Kau bahkan lebih parah dari Erica. Memangnya kau masih butuh uang?”

“…paling untuk membeli flat baru. Tapi selain itu, tidak.”

Helaan napas, di sini. Akira mencegat waiter yang lewat dan mengganti gelas winenya menjadi penuh lagi, dan menyeruput dalam diam.

“Kau tidak perlu terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, oke? Kau sudah tidak lagi dengan Marcell—ia—kau tidak perlu lagi bekerja keras untuk memenuhi gaya hidupnya yang boros itu. Kau sudah bebas, Jun.”

Diam. Diam. Tamu tidak semakin mereda, karena semakin wine disebar, menjelang malam, mereka semakin menggelora. Akira hampir tidak mendengar jawaban Jun setelah itu, yang jauh lebih pelan di antara suara tamu di dalam dan suara kota Paris saat malam di luar.

“…Aku tahu. Tapi kadang aku masih merasa seolah ia terus menekanku…”

Akira tidak menyadari bagaimana ia menarik napas tajam dan kemudian memandang ke langit-langit ballroom yang tinggi dan berkubah, entah kenapa merasa sepi di antara kerumunan ini, dan sepasang teman yang bercakap-cakap di luar yang tidak sengaja ia dengar lagi.

Dadanya sakit, seolah ia bisa membayangkan wajah sedih seperti apa lagi pada Jun sembari ia memaparkan itu tadi.

Akira menguk winenya dengan cepat, untuk meredakan pikirannya yang berlarian.

.

.

.

Akira memutuskan untuk pulang ketika jam telah bertolak ke pukul dua belas malam.

Menurut pengalamannya, ia tahu bahwa pestanya biasanya akan berlangsung hingga jam dua, ketika tamu-tamu mulai pulang. Jadi, ia menjejak ke luar, ke depan restoran tempat banyak limusin berparkiran dan dari luar, bangunan restoran itu bercahaya dan mengundang perhatian orang. Chaffeur membukakan pintu baginya, dimana Akira mengangguk dan merapatkan kancing mantelnya yang tebal dan baru. Berwarna cokelat.

Di luar, hampir saja ia mendongak untuk berbelok ke terminal trem terdekat, bila saja ia tidak menyadari sosok yang amat dikenalnya berdiri sendirian di pinggir jalan tempat kendaraan lalu-lalang.

Akira menyarungkan tangannya dan menghembuskan napas, merasakan pipinya sendiri menghangat (pengaruh wine, pengaruh wine), sebelum memanggil Jun di sana, yang berdiri menatap ke jalan yang sejenak kosong.

Dingin dan kosong.

“Hei.”

Jun menoleh. Sesaat, ekspresinya sedikit hilang dan ia  _dingin dan hilang_  di situ. Namun matanya menerang ketika ia menyadari wajah Akira, yang terbalut dalam syal dan mantelnya yang cokelat.

“Hei. Kau sudah mau pulang?”

“Ya. Aku punya shift pagi besok. Kau?”

Jun kembali menatap jalan. Senyumnya kini kosong. “Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku tidak begitu ingin pulang.”

Mata Akira menyipit, di antara kelap-kelip sinar malam, lampu mobil yang lewat, dan juga musik dari pesta yang berdentum-dentum di belakang mereka. _Marcell_ ,  _huh._

Kemudian, ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya ketika ia membuka mulutnya lagi.

“Mau main ke tempatku?”

Junichi meliriknya, mengangkat alis.

Akira berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan, dan membuka kartunya. “Aku juga seorang  _chef_ , kau tahu. Aku bisa membuatkanmu cokelat dan kita bisa nonton film yang kau suka.”

Jun tertawa. Tawanya berdering alto dan renyah, dan membuat Akira tak lagi pernah mampu, untuk melepaskan pandangan, ataupun kembali bernapas sebelum itu reda.

“Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku tidak makan sedikitpun di pesta tadi?” katanya, menggelengkan kepala.

Angin penanda musim gugur berhembus di antara mereka, membuat helai-helai rambut Akira menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Kemudian ia berbelok dan membalik sembari Jun mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dekat, pelan-pelan menuju halte terdekat untuk menunggu trem membawa pergi mereka. (“Flatku hanya satu blok dari sini.” “Benarkah? Strategis sekali! Apa kau punya  _roommates_?”)

Dan malam itu, terasa begitu indah dengan rona nyonya tua Eiffel berkerlap-kerlip di kejauhan sementara Akira menyambut Jun datang, ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Akira terbangun di karpet yang terhampar dengan bantal di kepalanya dan selimut, berkedip-kedip sejenak dan kemudian pandangannya menjelas ke sosok  _Jun_ , yang dalam baju gantinya berupa kaus Akira yang paling kecil dan celana, tertidur pulas di atas sofa dan berselimutkan selimut favorit Akira.

Di sekitar mereka sisa-sisa tadi malam masih ada. Mug berisi cokelat yang telah mengendap, piring-piring berisi kue yang dipanggang Akira menjelang pagi, _console game_ beserta beberapa dvd yang mereka pilih.

Akira ingat membuat Jun tertawa, dan merasa seolah mereka bersama adalah hal paling natural di dunia.

Di bawah cahaya pagi yang menyusup di antara vitras, rambut Jun yang ikal berantakan begitu hangat, menggelitik Akira untuk mengaturnya dan mungkin— _mungkin_ menyibak poninya untuk mencium keningnya pelan dan hangat.

Tapi itu nanti.

Untuk sekarang, Akira beresolusi untuk membuatkan mereka berdua sarapan dan mungkin, suatu hari nanti, bertanya akan potensi  _roommates_ di antara mereka.


End file.
